This invention relates to a new and novel tabbed film strip product and to process and apparatus for preparing such product.
In the processing of film, it is customarily wound on reels and then moved through developers, wound up again, moved through printers and then finally cut and packaged. Some of the film, being rather narrow, is difficult to handle or treat, particularly the smaller type film presently in use. Such film, being reduced in size, also requires special machinery for its handling. According to the present invention and forming a primary objective thereof, a tabbed film strip is provided which comprises a film portion in strip form and a tab portion in strip form secured together in side by side adjacent edge relation by a tape glued in overlapping relation thereon in the area of the edges, thus providing a product which facilitates easy handling and printing for the film and which is capable of being used in most existing printing apparatuses.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel process for forming the tabbed film strip comprising guiding a film portion in strip form and a tab portion in strip form along a surface in adjacent edge relation and at the same time feeding a tape having a glue surface onto the film portion and tab portion in the area of the adjacent edges, and compressing the tape on the film and tab portions to connect the latter together.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for carrying out the process and forming the product comprising independent feed means for each of the film portion, tab portion, and the tape, and also including a forming mechanism for receiving and positioning the two portions and adjacent edge relation and applying the tape to the two to form the integral product.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a novel drive arrangement for the formation of the tabbed film strip as well as for making the latter available to other apparatus, comprising a powder driven drum having a friction connection with the assembled strip and arranged to pull it through the forming apparatus; to provide a novel drive for the drum wherein such drum operates only when a discharged supply therefrom is diminished; to provide a novel forming mechanism which places the film portion and the tab portion in adjacent edge relation for securement by the tape; and also to provide in the forming mechanism and pulling drum relieved areas where the film travels whereby picture areas of the film will not engage any surface.
The invention will be better understood and additional objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description which illustrates a preferred form of the device.